Cursed Body
by Gentlman
Summary: Ela is on her way to finally become a trainer after twenty long years of waiting, but after her trip takes an unexpected turn Ela ends up lost in the Eterna Forest. Desperate to survive the night, she takes shelter in the old chateau located in the forest, but what she gets herself into is much more than a comfy bed. OC x Banette/possibly others. Rated M for theme and smut.
1. Embark

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. This will probably be my new priority, but I may still update A Series of One Shots if I think of a good pairing. This idea came to me while I was re-watching the Pokemon Generations series.**

 **Nintendo reserves all rights to Pokemon, I do not own any characters or locations used in this story.**

* * *

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Ela's alarm sounded loudly in her room. She awoke with a jump, the sound of the alarm scaring her awake like it usually did. She reached out an arm from under her blankets and shut it off. Most days she would press the snooze button and enjoy a few extra minutes of sleep, but today was different. Today she would begin her journey as a pokemon trainer.

Ela was not like most new trainers since she was in her early twenties, but her desire to be a trainer has been there since she was young. Ela was still living at home with her mother and grandparents in Oreburgh City. Her mother was an executive at Jubilife TV, and her father was a coal miner. Since they were always working, she was responsible for looking after her grandparents.

Every morning Ela would have to prepare breakfast for the three of them, but after that she was usually free to do her own thing. She invested a lot of her free time into helping out around the city. Since most families saw the men of the household leave for the mines early and return late, there was a lot to be done in the city.

Today Ela was going to visit Roark at the gym. Since he was in charge of the mining operations, her father was good friends with him. She would often sit in and watch Roark battle other trainers, longing for the day she would be in their position. Today though, Roark was going to bring her to Jubilife City to meet with the man responsible for distributing pokemon to new trainers.

Ela got out of bed and headed for the shower. She undressed and turned on the faucet, feeling the warm water run through her hair and down her body. She felt her mind drift as the shower went on.

Ela was standing in a large stadium, people filling the stands. Across from her stood the champion of the Sinnoh Region, Cynthia. She watched Cynthia reach to her side and draw a pokeball. She tossed it into the air and out came her garchomp. Ela nodded, easily anticipating the move, and went to summon her pokemon. As she tossed the ball into the air she was snapped back to reality by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ela honey, I'm off to work," She heard her mother say, "Good luck today, and please call me later letting me know how it goes."

"Okay mom, have a good day at work," Ela replied. Wishing that her daydream could have lasted just a bit longer.

Ela finished and shut off the water. She exited the shower and reached for her towel. She quickly dried off and put on her usual attire: A t-shirt and shorts. She sighed at the process of brushing out her long teal hair that would follow shortly.

Ela finished getting ready and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Her grandfather was already sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. She smiled at him as she made her way into the kitchen. She turned on the stove and began to prepare their favorite meal of pancakes. As she cooked Ela could hear the TV on in the living room, she assumed her grandma was watching the morning news like she usually did. As Ela continued her cooking, the broadcaster said something that caught her attention.

" _Today marks the fifty-year anniversary of the tragic events that took place in the chateau located in Eterna forest. Authorities were not able to figure out what exactly occurred that night, never giving an answer to how the daughter and butler of the chateau's owner died. The investigation was closed years ago, but there are still those who hope that one day the truth is revealed. We now go live to our news correspondent Ted McMillen who is at the chateau…"_

Before Ela could hear any more, her grandpa came into the kitchen.

"It sure smells good Ela," He said, a smile resting on his wrinkly face, "You have always been the best cook. I hope you'll drop by and cook for us every once and a while after you leave."

Ela laughed at this, "Of course grandpa, you know I love cooking for you guys," She replied while smiling back at him. "In fact, it's almost done, do you mind telling grandma?"

"Of course dear," He said as he walked off to the living room.

Ela turned off the stove and piled the pancakes onto their plates. She carried them out to the table and set them at their usual spots. Her grandparents followed shortly after and joined Ela at the table.

As they ate, Ela found herself thinking more about what she heard on the news. She had heard about the chateau before, but never really knew much about it. Seeing that her grandparents were alive during the time of the deaths, she decided to ask them.

"So grandma, what was that on the news about the chateau?" Ela asked, hoping she could get some more information.

"Oh that, it's a sad story," Her grandma replied, "Your grandfather and I actually lived in Eterna City when that happened. We had just moved here from the Hoenn region, and even knew the owner of the chateau."

"Yeah, Mister Devereux was a good guy, but was quite the eccentric fellow," Her grandpa continued, "I think in all the years we knew him we were only in his house once or twice for fundraising galas."

"Well what do you two think happened to his daughter and butler?" Ela asked, now hooked on the conversation.

"As much as I would love to know, I have not even the slightest idea. Like your grandpa said, he kept everything that happened in that house, well, in the house. Although when something this massive happens you can't help but catch wind of a few rumors…" Her grandma told them.

"Heh, a lot of them are a load of BS, but I can't help but feel a few of them sound almost _too_ detailed," Ela's grandfather picked up the story again. "For example, the quickest spreading one at the time it happened was that Mr. Devereux was drinking and called his daughter downstairs. He then struck her across the face, which at that point their butler Charon intervened. Enraged, Mr. Devereux summoned one of his fire-type pokemon and ordered it to attack the butler. Its attack missed and instead hit his daughter, setting her dress ablaze. Realizing what he had done, he grabbed the nearest liquid he could find to try and put out the flames that were slowly engulfing his daughter…"

"It was the wine he was wasted off of… His daughter's screams slowly ceased, she was dead. Enraged that he had lost the only person in his life he loved, he took the bottle and slashed the butler's throat. He fled the chateau the same night, never heard from again…" Her grandma concluded.

"Of course this is only a tall tale, no one can know for sure what happened," Her grandpa stated.

"So what happened to the chateau?" Ela asked.

"Well, since the Devereux family left, it has been uninhabited," Her grandpa replied, "Not sure why though, it was a nice place."

Satisfied with what her grandparents told her, Ela moved on from the topic. They talked about her goals as a trainer for the remainder of their meal. After they were finished, Ela collected their plates and put them in the dishwasher. She checked her poketch and saw that it was almost time for her to head out.

She gave each of her grandparents a kiss on the cheek before leaving for the gym.

* * *

As Ela walked to the gym, she took in the city. This was the last time she would be walking the streets as a normal everyday person. Tomorrow, she would return a trainer.

The gym was only a few blocks from her house, so her walk didn't last long. She reached the doors, took a deep breath, and entered the building.

Inside she was greeted with an attitude by the receptionist who told her Roark was still finishing up his challenges for the day. Since he was closing the gym early, he had to fit in all the challengers in the morning. Ela entered the arena and took her usual seat behind Roark.

"Cranidos, use rock tomb!" Roark yelled. His cranidos obeying immediately.

"Quick pachirisu, dodge it!" The challenger cried, but it wasn't fast enough. The pokemon was quickly engulfed in the barrage of rocks that piled on top of it.

Roark chuckled, knowing that he had won the battle.

"The challenger's pachirisu is unable to battle, Roark is the winner," The referee said. The challenging trainer nodded dejectedly, and recalled his pokemon before leaving the gym.

"Great job Roark," Ela said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Ha, thanks," Roark replied, "It was tougher than most, him and that pachirisu knew what they were doing, but it wasn't a challenge for cranidos here," he continued, patting his trustworthy partner on the head. "I think he was the last one for the day, so let me go freshen up and then we should be good to go."

Ela nodded and followed Roark back into the lobby. He told her to wait there while he headed upstairs to his apartment to get ready. Ela took a seat in the chair furthest from the receptionist and opened up her poketch, trying to seem occupied so the receptionist Chrissy wouldn't try to talk to her.

Her and Chrissy never really got along. Chrissy disapproved of someone who was not a trainer being able to come and go whenever they pleased since a gym was supposed to be a place where trainers came to grow stronger. Ela thought this was ridiculous, and never hesitated to call her out on her gripes. If Roark allowed her to come into the gym, then there was nothing wrong with it.

Ela was browsing the Jubilife TV page to see if her mother had published anything new today, but all she found was something about a child who was trapped in a nightmare in Canalave City. Casually skimming the article, she saw that scientists were unable to give a reason why it was happening.

As Ela finished reading, Roark stepped out of the elevator doors. He had changed out of his mining attire that he prefered to battle in and was now wearing much more casual clothing.

"Ready to go?" He asked Ela. She quickly shoved her poketch back into her pocket and nodded. "Chrissy, you remember what to tell anyone who is looking for me right?"

Chrissy looked up from the issue of _Pokemon and Me_ she was reading, "Of course Roark," She replied unenthusiastically, "That you are away on personal business and will return tomorrow."

Roark nodded in approval, and with one last spiteful look at Ela, Chrissy returned to reading her magazine.

"Alright, let's hit the road," Roark said, "The trip shouldn't take too long."

And with that he and Ela left the gym.

* * *

Ela walked in silence with Roark for a while, unsure of what to talk about. She had never been with him when he wasn't battling unless her family invited him over for dinner. She wanted to talk about something, but just couldn't bring herself to start a pointless conversation. Then it hit her.

"So what made you decide to be a gym leader?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Well you know my father is the leader over in Canalave City right?" He asked. His question met with a nod from Ela.

"Well I trained under him for a while when he was the leader in Oreburgh, but when the Canalave gym needed a leader, the league asked him to be the new leader there, and he requested I take his spot in Oreburgh," He explained. "The rest is history I guess," He chuckled.

"Oh wow," Ela replied, "Why did the league chose him over any of the other leaders?"

"Well since most of the mining exports are shipped out of Canalave, his background as a miner made him more than eligible to take over the shipping ports," Roark explained further, "Combine that with the fact that he was also a gym leader, he was the first name the league thought of."

"Do you ever miss him?" Ela asked.

"Yeah it sucks not having him around anymore, but we still talk almost every day. We also see each other once a month at the meetings for the league," He replied, "But being on my own has perks as well, so I'm pretty happy."

These words were reassuring to Ela. She was scared to be out on her own, but she knew that her pokemon would be there to help her through it.

"So what are your goals as a trainer?" Roark asked her. His question catching her off guard.

"Um, I guess to defeat the league," Ela replied feebly. Truth be told; She had no idea what her goal was.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll be battling against you soon," Roark laughed, "I expect you to beat me easily since you've seen me battle a million times."

Ela giggled at his comment. She wished she was able to have more conversations like this with Roark. Being able to talk to him as a normal person rather than a gym leader proved to me much more enjoyable.

"Well, we're almost there," Roark told her, "I'll see you to where the professor is staying, but after that I have some of my own business to tend to."

Ela was saddened to hear this. She wanted Roark to be there when she chose her starter and embarked on her journey.

* * *

Ela saw the skyline of the largest city in the region painting the late afternoon sky in front of them. It never failed to take her breath away. She had been to the city many times before, coming along with her mom a lot when she was younger.

They entered the gates to the city, and were soon surrounded by the fast-paced bustle of the city goers.

"The professor is staying in a hotel just up this road, I'll let you into the building before I go," Roark told her.

As he said, they arrived at their destination and he told the man standing out front who he was and what their business was. The man opened the door and invited them into the lobby. Roark said his goodbyes and wished Ela luck, before turning and heading further down the street. Ela sighed, she was alone once again.

Ela walked into the hotel. The lobby was much larger than she expected from a building that was crammed onto a side street. The room had white walls with a deep red carpet. Ela took a deep breath and approached the receptionist.

"I'm here to meet with the professor," Ela said nervously.

"Ah, you must be Ela," The receptionist responded cheerfully, "He is on the sixth floor room 621. If you have any difficulties finding the room please do not hesitate to ask for assistance."

Ela thanked her and headed to the elevators. She pressed the button to call one and waited anxiously. She was living her last few moments as another face in the crowd, ready to be a trainer. The elevator beeped and the doors slid open. The car was empty thankfully. Ela pressed the button for the sixth floor and felt herself begin to move upward.

When the elevator stopped on the sixth floor, the doors slid open once more and she found herself in a long hallway with the same finish as the lobby. She looked to her left and saw that the room she was looking for would be that way. She walked quickly down the hall and knocked on the door to the room she was told the professor was in.

It swung open a few minutes later, but Ela was not greeted by the professor. Instead, it was a girl who seemed to be a few years younger than Ela. She had dark blue hair and wore a white beanie that covered most of her head.

"Hello," She said politely, "You must be Ela. Come in"

Ela did as instructed and followed the girl into the room.

"Oh I should probably introduce myself," The girl said, "My name is Dawn, I'm one of the professor's assistants."

"Is the professor here?" Ela asked her.

"Unfortunately he had to leave on an emergency call to Eterna City. Something about a gangster organization causing trouble. The gym leader Gardenia requested his help, but don't worry. Your journey will not be delayed too long."

"What do you mean?" Ela asked, "Am I not getting my pokemon today?"

"Unfortunately, no," Dawn replied, "However, he told me that if you are willing to meet him in Eterna City while he is there he would give you your pokemon. You are also free to wait here until he returns, but I'm not sure when that may be."

Ela was devastated. She had been looking forward to this for such a long time, and as soon as she gets to the point where she was supposed to get her pokemon she gets the rug pulled out from under her. Yes she loved living at home, but she was sick of waiting for the chance to finally be able to fulfill her dream.

"How far is it to Eterna City from here?" She asked Dawn.

"Well on foot it is probably around a day's walk. It's not that it's far away, but you have to navigate through Eterna Forest, which without a guide can prove to be one of the hardest tasks for even the best trainer."

"Well what do you recommend?" Ela asked.

"I could try to find you a guide who knows the forest. If I can then I say you leave tomorrow morning, but if not I advise against trying to go through without a pokemon," Dawn responded.

Ela wanted to get to Eterna City, so she was really hoping that Dawn would be able to find a guide for her. She wanted to ask Dawn to guide her through, but she has done more than enough to help her. Ela decided to wait until the morning to see if Dawn would find her a guide before making a decision.

"Can I stay here overnight?" Ela asked, "Just to see if you can find a guide for me?"

"Of course," Dawn replied happily, "I'll make some calls tonight to some of the people the professor knows that live around the forest and see if any of them will help you, but until then make yourself at home."

With that, Dawn went into what Ela assumed was her room and shut the door. " _What an interesting girl"_ Ela thought to herself as she took off her bag and set it down on the table. She then plopped down onto the couch and called her family to tell them what was happening.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful. Dawn came out of her room for a bit and they talked about the various things Dawn has seen while studying under the professor, but eventually their conversation died down and they went to bed.

Ela awoke the early the next morning. She got out of bed and saw that Dawn was already awake.

"I got some good news for you," She said with her usual happy tone, "I was able to find someone who is willing to be your guide."

"That's great!" Ela replied, ecstatic, "Do you know them?"

"I've never met her myself, but she was listed as a certified guide on the league's database, so I decided to contact her. Her name is Maggie. She told me that you can just give her a call when you are close to the forest," Dawn explained while writing her number on a piece of paper.

"How hard is it to get to the forest from here?" Ela asked, full of newfound energy.

"It isn't too far," Dawn told her, "You just head north along route 204 into Floaroma Town, then a little further north on route 205. It's a very pretty walk, full of flowers. You also shouldn't have to worry about too many wild pokemon. That area is heavily traveled due to its beauty, so a lot of the pokemon stay pretty hidden."

"Thank you so much Dawn," Ela said.

"Don't worry about it," She laughed, "It's my job to help trainers, or well in your case a soon-to-be trainer. Do you want me to walk you to route 204?"

"If you'd like," Ela replied.

Ela had a bit further to walk in the city this time then with Roark. Her and Dawn had a casual conversation about the most recent season of _Sinnoh's Contest Champions_ and how Dawn wanted to compete one day. As much as Ela loved talking to her new friend, they reached the edge of the city and exchanged their goodbyes.

Ela pulled out a map of the region that Dawn had given her and looked over her upcoming trip.

She saw that Floaroma Town was relatively close to Jubilife and figured that she would get there in time to eat lunch. After that, she would head for the forest.

* * *

Ela made quick work of her trip to Floaroma Town, and the name was certainly fitting. She was hit with the fragrance of the flowers that grew in and around the small town almost instantly. Not wanting to waste any time, Ela found the first cafe she could see and ordered a quick meal.

As she waited for her food, Ela decided to do some research on the Eterna Forest. Even if she had a guide, she wanted to be best prepared in case something went wrong. She browsed new articles about people who traveled in the forest until she found one that caught her attention. The headline read _How I was Nearly Driven Insane from The Eterna Forest_. Wanting to read more, Ela selected the article.

" _It was about two years ago that I got trapped in the Eterna Forest. I was still a young trainer at the time on their way to Eterna City for my next gym badge, but I never made it. The Eterna Forest is a maze of trees, with hardly two feet of space around you if you're lucky. It's easy to lose track of where you are, and even easier to lose sanity. I spent nearly three days searching for an exit to the forest… And that was with the help of my pokemon, but to no avail. Finally, a woman named Maggie found me while escorting another trainer through the forest and offered to help me out. With the little bit of sense I had left in me, I took her offer and was lead to the way I came in. Relieved that I was finally out, I took off to loop around through Oreburgh City. I haven't set foot anywhere near that forest since those few days. The only advice I can give is hire a guide, and hope you don't have to stay the night."_

Ela concluded the article and shuddered, hoping she would not meet the same fate. She noticed that a woman named Maggie helped the guy out of the forest, and wondered if that was the same person she would be going with. Before she could think about it any more, the waiter brought her food to her table and she began to eat.

Her meal was delicious. It managed to capture the taste of the town with a blend of berries and flowers. Ela wish she could order more, but she was on a tight schedule. She made it a point to remember the name of the cafe, then paid for her meal and left once again.

Dawn was right about the walk, it really was gorgeous. Route 205 was lined with beautifully colored assortments of flowers and berry trees and to her left a stream babbled along slowly. If this was what being a trainer was like, Ela was even more excited for it.

Ela spent the rest of her walk admiring the scenery. The time passed quickly and before she knew it, she had arrived at the forest.

In front of her stood a large gate, serving as the entrance to the fenced-off boundaries of the forest. Ela then realized that she should probably call Maggie. She dialed the number that was given to her and waited. It rang a few times before she heard the voice of a young-sounding female on the other side.

"Hello?" Maggie answered.

"Hi, It's Ela," She replied, "I was told you were going to help me through the Eterna Forest?"

"Oh yeah," Maggie giggled, "I'll be right there. I live pretty close to the entrance."

Maggie then hung up. Dawn had said she was trustworthy, and she did save that other guy from the forest, but Ela couldn't help but feel that something was off about Maggie. Ruling these thoughts out as paranoia, she sat down on a fallen tree and waited for Maggie.

* * *

Maggie arrived about fifteen minutes later. As Ela assumed, she was a young girl; a lot younger than she originally thought. She was wearing a gray dress and had gold ribbons in her hair. Ela wanted to say something about how young she was, but decided against it because she was her only hope of making it through the forest. Ela looked at the sky and figured they had about four hours until the sun set.

"Shall we go?" Maggie asked her as she opened the gate.

"Sure," Ela replied curtly.

"Alrighty then. Follow me and always stay two steps behind me," Maggie instructed, "Any more and you may lose me."

Ela did as she was told, and they entered the forest.

It was easy to see why so many people got lost in the forest. The trees were so close together, and the foliage was so dense that the sun was almost completely blocked off. Ela had no idea how guides were able to learn the path through it, and seeing how they haven't said anything since they entered the forest, Ela decided to ask.

"So how do you guides learn your way through the forest?" Ela questioned.

"My dad showed me," Maggie replied, "We would come through all the time, so I guess it's just memory."

"Have you lived in the area long? I can't help but notice you're a bit younger than I thought."

"Hehe," Maggie giggled, "I get that a lot, but yeah I've lived here my entire life. I've been helping people for a long time too."

That was the end of their conversation. Maggie wasn't much for talking. Her and Ela continued on in silence for some time until Maggie broke the quiet.

"Hold on a second," She told Ela. Not knowing what was going on, Ela listened.

"What's up," She asked Maggie, growing nervous.

"I think there are some wild pokemon up ahead, I heard their cry a while back, but I just heard it again and it was much closer," Maggie explained.

Ela was confused, she never heard either cry that Maggie was talking about, but figuring she just missed it she didn't question her.

"I think we should wait here for a bit," Maggie told her, her voice now serious.

Sensing that something was going on, Ela wanted to unleash the barrage of questions she had, but she did not want to offend Maggie and get stranded in the forest alone. So she instead sat on the ground and waited.

They waited for quite some time in absolute silence.

"I'm going to go ahead and check if it's clear," Maggie said, "Wait here, I'll be back shortly."

It was at that point that Ela had had it with Maggie's gettup.

"Hold on now," Ela said angrily, "I'm done with all this mysterious shit. I'm already scared enough as it is, but now you're here making up shit about wild pokemon that I haven't heard once. Why are you doing this? Is this some kind of sick pleasure trip for you or something?"

Maggie turned to Ela with hurt in her eyes. She said nothing as she walked away into the darkness.

* * *

It took a moment for Ela to process what she had just said. She quickly stood up and called out for Maggie, but there was no response. Panicking, Ela took off in the direction Maggie had walked off towards. She ran for a few minutes before she realized that she was lost and alone.

Ela paused for a moment and tried to compose herself. She had went with Maggie for a while, so the exit to Eterna City shouldn't be too far away. She knew night was quickly approaching, and did not want to be stuck in the forest without any pokemon or survival supplies. Ela decided that her best approach was to find a clearing that gave her an idea of where the sun was, and using that she would head east to Eterna City.

Luckily she found what she was looking for sooner than she expected. Ela saw the sun was close to setting, figuring it was around seven. She turned the opposite direction of the sun and began walking.

Ela walked for what seemed like an eternity. The forest had grown completely dark and she was using the flashlight on her poketch to find her way. Ela was starting to lose hope completely. She was going to die.

But then Ela saw it. She was in a large clearing now and in front of her stood a large building. It appeared to be an old mansion. Ela recognized it immediately, the Devereux Chateau she had just seen in the news. Without hesitation Ela headed for the building, seeing it as a sanctuary from the forest behind her.

Little did she know, it was quite the opposite.


	2. Embrace

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know about a discord server that is run by TM45 and some other authors. If you are an author or fan, please feel free to join through the link in my profile.**

 **For the sake of the story, there is no speech barrier between humans and pokemon**

 **This chapter will contain recounts of child death and murder, as well as lemons (You have been warned).**

* * *

Ela made it to the gates in front of the mansion only to find them locked. _Great, just my luck,_ Ela thought to herself. It was now completely dark and Ela could barely see a foot in front of her. Ela decided that she had to find a way into the chateau, so she began to walk along the fence looking for a place she could slip through. She made it about five feet to the left before she heard the padlock on the gate clank open and fall to the ground.

 _Strange_ , she thought. Ela didn't know who unlocked the gate for her, but she wasn't going to question it given her situation. She went back to the gate and found it was already open. Ela proceeded carefully through the entrance and into the front lawn.

The front of the building was covered in overgrowth; the vines masking all the walls and windows. Ela saw that the front door was cut clean of the vines, so she picked up her pace and knocked on the door.

She heard her knock echo loudly through the lobby on the other side, but no one answered. Ela knocked again, putting all of her strength into it this time. Before she could hit the door a third time, it opened slowly. On the other side stood an older man who appeared to be a butler.

"May I help you?" he asked Ela.

"I got lost in the forest and need somewhere to stay," Ela answered. "I did not know anyone lived here, but am I able to spend the night?"

"Why of course!" the butler replied, "We love to help those who cannot make it through the forest so please come in."

Ela thanked the man before following him into the foyer. Ela was greeted by a large room with two sets of stairs leading to the second floor. Between these stairs rested a large painting of a middle-aged man with what Ela assumed was his daughter. Ela couldn't help but notice that the girl looked like Maggie, but figured she was just making it up since she was so tired.

"Are you hungry?" the butler asked Ela.

"Yes, very," Ela responded.

"Well you came at the perfect time," the butler told her. "I have just finished preparing myself supper, but I should have some food to spare."

"No, no, you don't have to give me any of your food if you made it for yourself," Ela exclaimed.

"What host does not feed their guest?" the butler asked. "Besides, I usually prepare too much food anyway."

Ela knew she was not going to win this argument, and she _was_ famished, so she decided just to go along with it. She followed the butler down a hallway in the center of the front lobby and they were shortly in a large dining hall.

The walls of the dining hall were painted white and had large portraits of men and women lining them. She did not recognize any of the people, but she assumed they were people who used to live in the house.

The butler told Ela to have a seat at the large table in the center of the room and that he would return shortly with the food. Ela did as he said and sat in a seat close to the entrance of the dining hall. She checked to see if she had reception on her poketch, but as she expected it still showed the symbol meaning she had no connection. As she looked back up from her poketch, she saw in the corner of her eye a gray figure watching her from the main entrance, but before she get a second look it was gone. Ela figured she was just paranoid and was seeing things again. Before she could think anymore about the figure she saw, the butler reappeared with their food.

He carried two plates with a variety of meat and berries on it. He placed one of the plates down in front of Ela before seating himself across the table from her. Ela wasted no time and picked up a berry and bit into it, it was perfectly ripe.

Ela continued to eat, the food was prepared perfectly. Each bite was even more succulent than the last. She was so caught up in eating to see that the butler had not even touched his food. Instead, he was just staring at Ela. He had a look of pure fascination on his face. It had been so long since they had a guest.

Ela finished her meal and let out a sigh of contentedness. She looked over to the butler to see that he had finished his food as well. Ela thanked him again for the food before asking where she would be able to sleep.

The butler led her back into the front lobby before leading her up the stairs to the left. It was a hallway lined with doors. He led her to the third door to the left of the hallway.

"You can stay in this room here," the butler told her. "If you have any problems, please do not hesitate to find me."

"Thank you so much," Ela replied happily. She then went into her room and instantly layed down on the bed. It was the softest bed she had ever been in, and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ela's eyes opened slowly. She found herself still in her bed, but light streamed through the window and bathed her room in the early morning's light. She was about to get up and begin to get ready before she heard the voice of a little girl.

"Come on Mary, I wanna play again," The girl cried out.

Ela was confused. She never saw a little girl the night before, and who was Mary? She decided that the only way she would get answers was to find the girl.

Ela opened her door and looked up and down the hallway. She did not see the girl, but one of the doors further down the hall was opened slightly. Ela heard the laughter from the girl come from this direction, so she approached the door and looked through the crack.

Inside was a girl who looked no more than ten. She looked vaguely familiar, but Ela couldn't figure out why. Across from the girl was what Ela assumed to be a pokemon. It was a grey bipedal pokemon that looked somewhat like a living pillow case. It also had a gold zipper that functioned as what Ela figured was its mouth. It was floating slightly off the ground, so Ela was able to tell that it was probably a ghost type. Then she put it all together.

The pokemon was a banette. She had seen them while browsing online, but they were not local to the region. She didn't want to reveal herself and risk scaring the the girl or the pokemon, so she walked back to her room and sat on her bed. She never really looked around the room the night before because she was tired, but now that she had some time she walked over to a bookcase and saw a book titled _The Devereux Family Legacy_. Intrigued to read more about the family that used to live in the chateau. Ela opened it to the first page to browse the table of contents. There were entries dating back to nearly three hundred years before, but there was one that caught Ela's eye. She flipped to the page and began to read.

 _6/23/1968_

 _All was well in the Devereux homestead. Master Vaughn had just received word from the family doctor that Mistress Marina was pregnant with their first child. Master Vaughn was thrilled. Since he was the only child his parents had, it relied on him to continue to pass down the Devereux name. He prayed each night that his wife would give birth to a boy._

 _A few months later his wife went into labor. The family doctor was called in and tended to Mistress Marina. Unfortunately, Mistress Marina was not strong enough to finish the birth. She passed away while the doctor held their newborn child in his hands. Master Vaughn was livid. He not only lost his wife, but she had given birth to a girl. They had decided to name the girl Maggie. Master Vaughn was angry with his newborn child. He blamed the death of his wife on her._

 _As the months passed Master Vaughn grew fond of his daughter. He realized that there was nothing that could have been done to save his wife. He watched his daughter grow into a bright young girl. She was able to answer nearly any question her teacher asked her, and excelled in the math and sciences. Master Vaughn saw the potential she had in her, and eventually completely forgot about how Maggie was involved in Mistress Marina's death._

 _This entry comes to a close here. It is a day before Maggie's tenth birthday. Master Vaughn usually finds this day the hardest for it serves as a constant reminder of what happened. I pray nothing goes wrong this year._

 _-Charon_

Ela had to read the entry twice before it sunk in. This was written a day before Mr. Devereux supposedly killed his daughter and butler. As Ela looked at the page, she noticed that the ink looked fresh. Confused, she decided she would go find the butler.

Ela opened her door slowly and walked into the hallway. She looked down at the door to the room the girl was in and saw that it was completely open now. Ela had to walk past it to get to the foyer, so she shut her door quietly and began to sneak down the hallway. When she reached the open door, she quickly peaked into the room and saw that the two were gone. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ela continued down the hallway. When she reached the end of the hallway, she heard the girl again. She was coming up the stairs.

Ela panicked, she had nowhere to hide. She tried the door closest to her but it was locked. Taking a deep breath, she stood in the middle of the hallway and prepared to explain herself to the girl. To Ela's surprise, when the girl rounded the corner to the hallway she was in, she did not even notice Ela. The girl instead walked right past Ela and back into the room she was in earlier.

Now Ela was even more confused. The girl had to have seen her, but why did she just ignore her completely? Now that the coast was clear, Ela continued on her way to the room the butler told her to find him in.

Ela reached the door and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She was about to knock again before she heard two male voices on the other side.

"Charon, did you go and pick up what I asked you to?" one man asked. His voice was one full of pride.

"Yes Master," the second man answered. "It can be found in the wine cellar."

"Very good. Thank you," the first man responded. "What would I do without you Charon?"

The both laughed before they made their way towards the door. It was flung open by a middle-aged man dressed in formal attire. Ela was caught standing right in front of the door. She knew they would figure out that she was listening to them, so she quickly began to explain herself. The two men did not listen to her. They walked down the stairs and towards the dining hall; Ela had been completely ignored once again.

Ela was starting to freak out. Where was she? Why did no one acknowledge that she was there? She sat down against the wall with her head in her hands trying to come up with an even slightly reasonable explanation to what was happening.

She decided to take it slowly and go through everything that she _did_ know. She knew that she was still in the chateau. She knew that there was a girl, a man, and the butler in the house. The butler's name was Charon, just like the one that lived in the house fifty years ago. She knew that the girl was friends with the ghost type pokemon banette. Other than that, she was lost.

Then she began to put it together. She had to have gone back in time somehow. That would explain the butler's name, the fresh ink in the book, and the alcohol that Master Devereux had requested. It was the only thing that made sense to her. The girl must have been Maggie, and the reason she looked familiar was it was the same girl that was guiding her through the forest.

Ela was satisfied when she was able to figure out what was happening, but then she was met with new questions. If the girl that guided her was Maggie, how was it possible? She was dead. The same goes for the butler who greeted her the same night. Had she been with ghosts?

Before she could think anymore, Ela heard Master Devereux call for Maggie. He sounded slightly off, his voice fluctuated as he called up to her.

"Coming daddy!" Maggie answered before running out of her room and down the stairs. Ela knowing that they would not notice her, decided to follow Maggie to the dining hall.

When she got down she saw Master Devereux sitting at the table in the large room. He had three bottles of wine in front of him, two of them empty. He sipped his glass full of the red liquid before setting it down and walking over to his daughter.

"Maggie, happy early birthday my dear!" he exclaimed loudly, his words punctuated by a burp.

"Thank you daddy," Maggie giggled.

"As you know though, it a day to celebrate life and death. For your mother died for you," Master Devereux continued. His voice much more serious than before. "I loved that woman more than anyone else. We had our entire life together in front of us, but it was cut short because of you!" He yelled. Maggie was getting scared now.

"Master, perhaps it is best if you step away from Maggie and let her go back upstairs," Charon intervened.

"You dare speak to your master like that? The man who took you in when you had nothing and gave you a home?" Master Devereux yelled.

"I am sorry master, but you are scaring Maggie. She is only a girl, she does not deserve to see you like this," Charon replied calmly.

"You son of a bitch! Why should I care if she is scared? Do you not think Marina was scared as she watched her life painfully slip away!" He shouted. He was now starting towards Charon.

"Master please calm down. Remember what happened last year when you got this angry?" Charon asked, maintaining his calm voice.

"I don't care. It wouldn't even have to be like this if it weren't for that stupid girl!" Master Devereux continued. Still walking towards Charon.

Maggie ran over to Charon and hid behind him, tears streaming down her young face. Charon turned and tried to comfort her.

"You know what? I have had enough of this. Charon, you ungrateful bastard, I want you out of my house! You care too much for that girl, even after what she did to Marina!"

"Master I will not leave until I know that Maggie is safe," Charon stated flatly.

This was the final straw for Master Devereux. He reached to his belt to summon his pokemon. He tossed the ball up in the air and summoned a pokemon Ela did not recognize. He ordered it to attack Charon at the same time Maggie stepped in front of him to try and stop her dad. Ela knew what happened next.

Maggie's dress caught fire, the flames slowly working their way up her body. She began to scream.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU SELF-CENTERED ASSHOLE?" Charon screamed while trying to put out the flames.

"Oh god… What have I done?" Master Devereux asked himself quietly. He panicked and grabbed a bottle of wine from the table and dumped on his daughter. He instantly realized the mistake he had made.

Maggie's screams grew faint, then stopped. Her charred and motionless body lay on the stone floor of the dining hall. Charon looked up to his master with rage in his eyes, hidden behind the tears.

He was met by the frenzied eyes of Master Devereux. He knew what he had done, and he knew what would happen to him if word got out. He reached to the empty bottle of wine, broke off the bottom half of it, and walked towards Charon.

"Do it you heartless asshole. I do not fear death, because it would be better than living with what you have done on my mind," Charon said angrily.

And he did. Master Devereux swung the bottle at Charon's throat and hit his mark. Charon did not resist. He fell to the ground as he bled out.

Master Devereux looked at the two lifeless bodies in front of him. He took a few steps back before he turned and sat down at the table, his head resting in his heads. He finally began to cry.

Ela then noticed the same gray figure from earlier watching the events from the doorway. She saw that the banette was upset, probably from losing its only friend. As Master Devereux cried at the table, the banette began to levitate towards him. It floated in front of him, waiting for him to notice it.

When he finally did, he let out a startled shout before the pokemon let out a cry. Both of them were engulfed in a dark black aura. Ela heard Master Devereux cry out in pain before he went silent. The veil faded away slowly, and all that was left was the banette.

Ela did not question what it did, because she did not want to know. The pokemon then floated towards Ela. She was scared, but then she realized that it probably did not know she was there. She was wrong, but instead of hurting her, it spoke to her.

"Now you know the truth," the pokemon said. "You may now awaken."

Just like that Ela woke up. She looked around the room and saw that it was no longer the inviting place it was the night before. It was now a decrepit room full of moldy boxes and books. Before Ela could freak out, she noticed a figure hovering above her bed.

The lights in the room came on on their own, and she saw it was the banette.

"Who are you?" Ela asked the pokemon. "Why did you make me see that?"

"It is best if I start from the beginning," the pokemon answered, "My name is Maribelle, or at least that is what little Maggie named me. I have lived in this building since the Devereux family first move here from the Hoenn region. Since then, I have lived in the hidden. That is until Maggie came along. For some reason I was drawn to her, and she quickly befriended me. Life with her was great. I was deprived of human interaction for so long. I helped Maggie grow into the girl she was before she was murdered. I showed you what really happened that night so someone knows how she died."

"Why did you kill her father?" Ela asked.

"He deserved it. He made Maggie's life hell. Even though he said he got over his wife's death, he never did. He cursed Maggie in secret, I saw it myself. So when he finally snapped and killed them, I made sure the last thing he saw was the lifeless body of the only person who loved him," Maribelle responded.

"I understand. I cannot blame you for that," Ela said quietly. "But is Maggie is gone, why do you stay here, why do you impersonate her?"

"I stay because this is the only place I am able to call home. I came here with many other pokemon, but they have all left over the years. As for the impersonation, I feel it is the right thing to do. I know the horrors of the forest, and to know that there are people out there who could die in it, it is too much to not help. You see, Maggie showed me what to like in humans. Before her I saw them as an evil and enslaving race who only thought about themselves, but after spending time with her I saw that they were not all like her father. That is why I chose you to bring here. I see that you are not a trainer, and that you care greatly for those around you," the pokemon answered.

"I see," Ela replied. "Well thank you for showing me, I am sure people will be pleased to see the tragedy finally have a story behind it."

"Yes. I am glad that you understand," Maribelle said, "However, I must ask you not to tell anyone. I chose you because I figured you would understand, but please meet my one request. If people know, it will draw more people to this place, and I do not like having uninvited guests."

"Okay," Ela said. "I respect your request, but I have one last question. Would you ever leave here?"

"It is unlikely. As I said this is my home. Although I am alone, I cannot bring myself to leave. May I ask you a question now?" Maribelle asked.

"Of course," Ela answered.

"Do you know where Maggie is buried? I would like to see her again," She questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I do not. However, if you can help me out of the forest in the morning, I have someone I can ask," Ela replied.

"I can do that," Maribelle responded. "It will be light enough in a few hours. You are free to go back to sleep if you'd like."

"I doubt I'll be able to go back to sleep after all of this. What I would like to know is more about you," Ela said.

So that is what they did. Ela spent the next few hours talking with Maribelle, learning more about her and the Devereux family. Ela enjoyed the conversation, as did Maribelle. The banette was starting to see many of the same features she saw in Maggie in Ela as well.

They talked well into the morning without even realizing it until the sun managed to make its way through a gap in the overgrowth that covered the window of the room.

"The sun is up. Shall we go now?" Maribelle asked.

"Sure. Let's go," Ela replied.

The banette transformed into her form that imitated Maggie, she did not feel comfortable leaving the house in her pokemon form. She led Ela out of the front door and back into the forest.

"So why are you able to change what you look like? I thought only pokemon like zoroark could do that," Ela asked the girl.

"Years of practice. Some other ghost types can manipulate their looks as well as reality, such as what I did last night. After you learn how they do it you can too," Maribelle answered.

Ela was surprised how close to the exit they were. They made it there in under five minutes, and as soon as they were clear of the roof of trees, Ela was able to get reception on her poketch. She scrolled through her contacts and called her house. After a few rings her grandma answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey grandma, It's Ela," she said.

"Oh hello Ela, how's your first day as a trainer?" she asked.

"I uh, got sidetracked," she responded.

"Why am I not surprised," her grandma laughed. "So what do you need dear?"

"Do you know where the girl who died in the Devereux chateau is buried?" Ela asked.

"Hm. My best guess is in the Eterna Cemetery. I'm sure if you ask Gardenia she would know," her grandma answered.

"Thanks a bunch grandma, I'll talk to you soon," Ela said.

"Alright dear, stay safe," Her grandma told her before hanging up.

Ela told Maribelle what her grandma told her, and then they started towards the cemetery.

* * *

The cemetery was on the other side of town. The city was much different than Oreburgh. Most of the roads were lined with trees and the air felt much cleaner to breath. The town had an old-timey feel to it, and Ela loved the change.

It didn't take them long to find the cemetery. It was a large field filled with tombstones and other grave markers. Ela and Maribelle split up to try and find the grave designated to Maggie. As Ela searched, she noticed that there was a large statue of the legendary pokemon palkia perched on top of a hill overlooking the cemetery. Ela made a note to check it out some time.

After about twenty minutes of searching, Ela found a section of the cemetery that was fenced off. Above the gate hung a sign that read _The Devereux Family: The Family Built for Eternia_. Assuming that this was the family plot, Ela walked to the gate only to find it locked. She called for Maribelle to come help.

"I see you found the family burial grounds," Maribelle said.

"Yeah. It's gated off though, I can't open the lock either," Ela replied.

"Take my hand," Maribelle instructed. "I am going to phase us through the gate."

Ela was unsure at first. It was clear that people were not allowed into this part of the cemetery and if someone came along and saw them they would probably get in trouble, but Ela knew this meant a lot to Maribelle. She reached out her hand and took hold of Maribelle's. She felt a wave of coldness flow through her as they floated through the metal bars. As soon as they were safely on the other side, Ela let go of Maribelle.

They then searched the area together. There were around fifty tombstones total, so it did not take them long to find Maggie's grave. As soon as they found it, Ela let Maribelle go to it alone. She knew it was going to be hard on her, so she just wanted to let her be alone for a bit. Ela noticed a few markers over was a small stone that was designated to the butler Charon.

 _Here lies Charon, a loyal butler and an even more loyal friend. May he rest in peace._

 _1894-1958._

If only they knew how he really died.

* * *

Maribelle was on the ground above Maggie's grave. She had transformed back into her natural form with her hands on the ground and her eyes shut. Ela was curious to know what she was doing, but she did not want to disturb Maribelle. The pokemon stayed like this for a few minutes, before opening her eyes and slowly rising back off the ground. Ela saw that her eyes were moist with tears.

"Thank you," Maribelle said to Ela. "I never had a chance to say my final goodbye until now. This means a lot to me."

"No problem," Ela replied. "It's the least I could do for you."

"Do you mind going back to the mansion with me?" Maribelle asked.

"Of course I will," Ela answered.

They made their way back to the gate and left the same way they came in. They did not talk at all the entire time back to the chateau. Ela wanted to ask what Maribelle what she said to Maggie, but she decided to wait until Maribelle brought it up again. They were at the gate of the chateau before Maribelle spoke.

"Ela, this past day has been undoubtedly one of the best I have ever experienced. Your generosity and ability to understand has really changed my opinion of people. You also went out of your way to take me to the cemetery. You have no idea what that means to me," Maribelle said.

"You helped me, so it was the least I could do," Ela replied. "It's what I do for my friends."

"You consider me a friend?" Maribelle asked with optimistic happiness in her voice.

"Yes I do. After all the talking we did last night I realized that we aren't all that different. You're kind, caring, and misunderstood," Ela told her.

Maribelle broke down again, but this time they were tears of happiness. She floated to Ela and embraced her in a hug. Ela was happy for the banette, she was able to break her out of the shell the Devereux family cast her in.

The hug lasted for a few minutes, but neither of them felt awkward. They felt like they had known each other for years rather than hours.

"So what now?" Ela asked. "I have arrangements to meet someone in a few hours, but …"

"Well I have an idea," Maribelle responded.

"Oh?" Ela said, intrigued.

"Well when I was speaking with Maggie, she wanted to know about you. She knew that it would take someone special to get me out of the chateau. I explained to her what happened last night too…" Maribelle continued. "And she told me that I should stop holding onto the past and move on to the future."

"What do you mean?" Ela asked. "Are you asking if you can come with me?"

"Well kinda…" Maribelle answered. She averted her gaze from Ela. "I know what Maggie said is true, but it isn't that easy…"

"Maribelle look," Ela said as she bent down to the pokemon. "I know it may be hard, but I personally would love for you to come with me. I'm not going to force you, but I will do everything I can to change your mind."

Maribelle looked up at Ela with tears streaking her face, but instead of saying anything she surprised Ela by kissing her. Ela was caught off guard by this, but even though her mind screamed for her to pull away, her body pulled her further into the kiss.

She didn't know why this didn't feel wrong. Doing anything like this with a pokemon was illegal in almost every area of the region, but who was there to catch them? After a few long seconds, Maribelle pulled herself out of the kiss before looking back up at Ela.

"I'm sorry…" She said slowly.

"Don't be," Ela replied. "I can't hold it against you, but I also don't know if that was a good idea. Don't get me wrong, I did enjoy it, but it's just that doing things like that with a pokemon is illegal…"

"I see," Maribelle replied curtly. "I just ruined things didn't I?"

Ela was unsure how to answer. She wasn't going to let something this small ruin her friendship, but at the same time this was all so new to her. She had never had a boyfriend, and had only kissed someone once.

She was also unsure of doing this with a female. The only person she had ever kissed was Roark a couple years ago. She had thought that they had something, but he insisted that it would not work out. Over time the wounds his words left her healed, but her trust in herself never did. She had thought for so long that her and Roark had a future together, but after that day she was left unsure where to go.

"No I don't look at it like that," Ela answered. "It's just so different from how I imagined I would find someone that is interested in me."

"Well even if it's different, I can assure you it is genuine. As you know, I am stingy with who I reveal myself to. The entire time we were in the forest I was tempted to just drop the charade and show you who I really was, but I couldn't bring myself to do it…" Maribelle said. "I didn't because I didn't want to ruin this. Ruin what I hoped to be us…"

Ela had to take a minute to take this all in. She knew Maribelle was being honest, and she did not want to hurt her feelings and risk ruining the trust she helped her build up in humans. Ela felt that no pokemon should live a life fearing the next thing a human will do to hurt it. She also appreciated that Maribelle thought what she did about her. Ever since that night with Roark she was always double guessing her feelings towards someone, but this time she knew that they would be met with equal if not more appreciation.

"I don't want to hurt you, and I can't deny the fact that I feel the same way," Ela finally said after the pause. "So my answer is yes. I wouldn't want anything else for you than coming with me, and I am prepared to do whatever it takes to make you, make us, happy."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Maribelle replied. "Because that is exactly what I want, but first there is something else I have to give to you."

Ela was intrigued. She had an idea what was coming, but Maribelle's mysterious personality was what really made it enjoyable. They finally entered the mansion and Maribelle led Ela to the room she stayed in the night before. It was no longer a room full of rotting furniture and books, but rather the one Ela remembered from the dream. Maribelle hovered over to the bed and sat down before motioning Ela to follow.

"Ela… Are you sure this is what you want?" Maribelle asked. "I don't want to force you into this."

"I'm sure. Even if this is different, I know that I am doing it with someone who cares about me," Ela reassured, "I also want to let you know that I um… I've never done this before. With anyone."

"Don't worry about that," Maribelle told her. "I'm sure you'll be a quick learner."

And with that she pulled Ela into another kiss. This one was much more forceful and passionate than the one they shared outside. Ela was not sure what to expect as she explored the pokemon's mouth, but she found it to me somewhat similar to that of a human.

Maribelle's tongue was much longer than her own, so she quickly lost the fight for control. Ela felt the pokemon's tongue explore every part of her mouth. The kiss she had with Roark was nothing like this, but she wished it was; This was much more enjoyable.

After quite a while, Maribelle pulled out of the kiss and looked at Ela. She knew what Maribelle wanted to do next. Without wasting any time, Ela began to undress. Maribelle watched as Ela removed her shirt and shorts followed by her bra, revealing her body to her fully.

"You really do have a beautiful body," Maribelle complimented.

"Thank you," Ela said shyly. She knew that her body was quite impressive, but she was still self-conscious of it. Her breasts were smaller than most, but their perkiness made up for that and fit her slender body perfectly.

Maribelle grabbed ahold of Ela's breasts gently. It was not a new feeling for Ela, she had masturbated before, but having it done by someone else felt much better. The banette massaged them by rubbing around Ela's small nipples, gaining speed gradually with each time around. As Maribelle continued, Ela's breathing began to pick up and she even let out small moans.

Ela was enjoying herself, but she wanted to make Maribelle feel as good as she did. She looked over the pokemon and saw a small wet spot between her legs. Smirking, she lifted one of her hands and began to rub it around the outside folds. Ela's sudden approach was met with a jump and a loud moan from Maribelle.

Ela knew that she had regained the power at the moment, so making the best of her time she stopped rubbing and inserted a finger into Maribelle's slit. It slid in easily due to how wet the pokemon was. Maribelle moaned again as she felt herself get penetrated, but she had her own plan.

Before Ela could begin to remove her finger, Maribelle grabbed Ela and flipped her onto her back. She still had her panties on, but the wet spot that stained them suggested she was ready for them to be removed. Maribelle reached down and quickly ripped them off, revealing Ela's wet pussy. The sudden removal of her last remaining clothing caused Ela to jump before she felt something warm and wet rubbing against her folds. She looked down to see Maribelle's tongue start to work around her slit.

If Ela thought touching herself felt good, then this was a whole new world of pleasure. She could feel the warmth of Maribelle's tongue as it teased her. The pleasure was making it hard for Ela to focus and she slipped her finger out of Maribelle before letting her hands fall to her sides. She wanted Maribelle's tongue to lick all of her.

Maribelle realized how bad Ela wanted it, but she wasn't done with her teasing. As she licked around she could taste Ela's juices begin to flow more heavily. She decided to reward Ela as she quickly pushed her tongue into Ela's pussy before removing it just as quick. Ela shuddered at the feeling before pouting that it was over so quickly.

Then Ela noticed that Maribelle's own pussy was sitting over her face. She grabbed ahold of the pokemon's ass before pulling it down closer to her mouth. She did not really know what to do, but pleasure had taken over her mind. Ela gave a few slow licks to Maribelle's vagina to get a taste of it. The flavor was unusual but pleasant, so Ela resumed her licking.

Seeing that Ela finally caught on, Maribelle decided she could stop teasing the girl. She took her tongue away before pushing it into Ela. She was able to go deeper than Ela could into her due to its length, but she didn't mind. Maribelle started flicking her tongue around inside of Ela as she got eaten out by her partner.

Ela was on cloud nine. She had never even thought pleasure like this was possible. Maribelle's tongue was able to do things no dick could. Ela knew she would not last much longer, but she was determined to make Maribelle orgasm before she did. She had her mouth pressed hard against the pokemon's pussy while using her fingers to play with her clit. Every time her finger rubbed over it, she felt her insides press hard on her tongue.

As time went on, both girls felt their climaxes approaching. Maribelle was deep in Ela when it hit her and she couldn't get her tongue out in time. She was disappointed when all of Ela's juices rushed out past her tongue and onto her face rather than into her mouth.

Ela screamed out into Maribelle's pussy as she felt her walls grasp around her lover's tongue. The scream sent vibrations all throughout Maribelle's body and caused her to climax shortly after. Although her climax did not last as long as Ela's, it was much more forceful. Ela's face was quickly drenched by the climax as she tried to catch as much as possible with her mouth. After they were both finished with their orgasms they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Maribelle awoke the next morning happier than she had ever been, but something was wrong. She looked around the room but could not see Ela. She saw that Ela's stuff was still next to the bed, but Maribelle couldn't help but feel something was off. Ela wouldn't get up and leave without her, even to go anywhere in the mansion. Then she saw it.

Next to the door of the room was a note written on a faded piece of paper.

 _You filthy pokemon, how dare you stay in this household. You were always an unwelcome guest, but even after you killed the previous owner you have the audacity to call it your home?_

 _I have taken the girl that you "mated" with. I use that term sparingly. Perhaps this will teach you a lesson to be grateful for what you have._

 _If you wish to know more, please meet me in Master Devereux's room tonight. I think you'll love what you see!_

 _One last thing. Do not contact any authorities about this, or else the girl ends up dead the same way you killed me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Master Devereux_

Maribelle was filled with rage as well as confusion. She had killed this man, how did he return from the dead and why now? She knew her only choice was to comply because she did not want anything to do with Ela, but she was scared to face whatever thing Master Devereux had become.

So Maribelle did the only thing she could do, wait.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the lemons. You can expect the next chapter to go up in around a week or two.**

 **-Gentlman**


End file.
